Talk:Timeline
History page There is already a timeline in history MoffRebusMy Talk 23:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : History has been merged into this page and is now a redirect. Knag (talk) 20:23, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Current Year Based on the timeline, it's not clear that the current year (as of #1066) is 1184. We know that the Southern New Year occured on Day 36, and the Northern New Year occured "a couple of months" before that. This is inconsistent with Rich Burlew's statment that the comics begin in 1183, but it is consistent with his statement that there are inconsistencies in the source material ;P In any case, the first few weeks of the comic are certainly in late 1183 and we are currently at (at least) day 387, meaning the Northern New Year may have passed and it could be 1185 already. This is not inconsistent with Belkar's prophesy, which hangs on his (unknown) birthday, not the new year. Knag (talk) 15:48, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Here's what we know: * The Order was founded in April 1183 (comic 489), and they entered the Dungeon of Dorukan shortly afterwards. * The Battle of Azure City took place in early 1184 of the Northern Calendar (Roy is a Northerner, so I assume that the timeline shown in comic 489 is the northern one since he was on the Northener side of the entry to Paradise), approximately February or March. * Belkar is stated to die before the end of the current year. It's not clear which current year it is, since Sunken Valley is in southern territory so it might be on the Southern Calendar. As a Northener, Roy might reflexively think of the Northern Calendar first, and Belkar is also a Northener as well if I'm not mistaken. Either way, it means that any calculations about Belkar's demise are likely based on the Northern Calendar. * Roy thinks that there's about seven weeks until Belkar kicks the bucket shortly after being resurrected, which is about 49 days. * Gobbotopia was founded in late 1184, six weeks short of one year of the Battle of Azure City. This would be one week after Roy's resurrection. Assuming that everything is in order, there would be approximately 26 days between the founding of Gobbotopia and the fighting in Passage Pass, which is about 4 weeks, giving Belakr 3 weeks to live. If I got this right, it would place the current storyline around late November 1184/early December 1184 of the Northern Calendar. Aeliren (talk) 17:13, March 1, 2017 (UTC) : Wow. That's some good analysis. The Giant agrees that the comic started in 1183. But just to throw a wrench in that though, there is this post specifically throwing doubt on the chart in #489. BUT he does say specifically that the New Year in question is the SOUTHERN New Year, i.e. exactly one year from the events of Day 36 or Day 401. So: :* Belkar's death will happen before a date in early 1185 that corresponds to the Southern New year. (I'll just add that the Chinese New Year, which clearly motivates this festival, moves around with respect to the solar year in order to coincide with the new moon.) :* On day 358 Roy says there are 49 days until that time until the New Year, which would make it Day 407, meaning we're already 6 days ahead of the correct date at that time, or Roy is confused about which New Year the Oracle meant, and the 7 weeks thing is not reliable. arg. :* In either case we're 2 or 3 weeks from the Southern New Year, making the current year 1185. Maybe. : This whole exercise is basically like putting together a puzzle where the guy who made the puzzle has already told you that some of the pieces don't fit. Knag (talk) 20:15, March 1, 2017 (UTC) My brain hurts. Aeliren (talk) 20:42, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Ok, took time to re-read it a bit. Fudged chart dates be damned, that's all we have to work with and so that's what I'll base assumptions on until something (new info or Word of the Giant) retcons it. Right now we know it might not be exact, but it's also the only in-universe timeline chart we have. I also revised my original analysis: * Assuming that the Azurite New Year doesn't move around like the Chinese New Year, it would be situated sometime in February/March, going by Gobbotopia's founding approximately six weeks before the anniversary of the Battle of Azure City that took place right after it (poor Azurites). According to the comic timeline, Roy was raised sometime in November 1184 and calculated that Belkar has about seven weeks left to live. Approximately four weeks have passed since then, leaving 3 weeks. * If I'm correct, Belkar is going to die before February 1185 at the very least, March at most. I didn't doubted that the prediction itself was based on the Southern Calendar nor do I doubt the Oracle's prediction itself, especially since all those he made have come true so far except for Elan. However, since nearly every character in the Order is a Northener except Vaarsuvius (Elven lands are on the Western Continent) and maybe Belkar (unknown) they might have made the wrong calculations on the time left to begin with. ** If we're assuming that Roy made the calculation based on the Northern Calendar by reflex, then my original analysis remains plausible and they're in late November/early December 1184. ** However, if we're assuming that Roy knew to make the calculation of Belkar's remaining time based on the Southern Calendar, then your analysis is correct and it would likely be closer to late December 1184/early January 1185. Really, this pretty much depends on whether Roy screwed up or not. So for now, I say we stick (heh) with what we've got until we get more detail on time passage. There's gotta be something that'll come up sooner or later. Maybe once the comic is over that cancelled 3.5e OotS D&D supplement can be released for 5e with updated lore and timeline, clearing this all up and making all our work meaningless in one go. XD Aeliren (talk) 01:53, March 4, 2017 (UTC) : #1133 clears up this issue. Durkon says that Roy died earlier this year. which means it's still 1184 at the time of that strip. Knag (talk) 19:24, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Hinjo's Age and Related Issues Hinjo is listed as 23 years old in the bonus material for WXP. However, this is not really reconcilable with his age in HtPGHS, where he is, according to the author, 15-16 years old, but that story occurs 12 years or so prior to DCF, 13 years before WXP, making him 28+ during WXP. The exact timing of HtPGHS also effects O-Chul's age, as he implies he is 42 years old in that story. Based on the comments of the Gin Jun, that story takes place 22 years after the raid on Redcloak's village which killed his family, which according to SoD is 34 years before 1183. Either those dates are right, or Hinjo's age is correct in both and it actually happened later. Something has to give. I think the dates presented in the timeline reflect the SoD/Gin Jun timing, and not the Hinjo's age timing, but the timeline as presented is inconsistent with Hinjo's listed age in WXP. I think we've made the right decision, but I just wanted to note this issue somewhere. Knag (talk) 16:47, February 26, 2019 (UTC)